Monster and Angel
by 0blackrose0
Summary: The Grand Line High School is a school specially meant for the children of gang leaders and underworld business leaders. Deaths there are easily covered up and fights are common among the students. Eustass kid is one of the most powerful there but people know to avoid him, but he soon gets a new roommate, a very strange one who Kid is fascinated by. Rated M because of language
1. Prologue

**First Fanfic Ever :) I know there will probably be some mistakes but hopefully you can tolerate it as more chapters come in. Oh and there will ****definitely be some Kidd x Luffy in later chapters so pleased be WARNED.**

**Epilogue**

The young teenager had just arrived in this new town. It seemed very high class… the type of place only the rich inhabited. He took in the clean streets and pristine buildings. What he didn't notice was the lurking eyes in every corner and alley threatening to attack if you went their way.

It was night outside and the teenage boy was wearing his school uniform. He had expected to arrive much earlier but missed his train therefore missing his first day of school. With a cheery smile on his face he made his way down the pavement using the dim glow from the Victorian style light posts as his guide. He had medium sized backpack slung on his shoulder. The boy himself was rather quite small. A petite frame, smooth creamy skin, and raven black hair. He could almost pass for a girl but the scar on his face hiding just under his left eye brought a boyish charm. The only other noticeable trait was an old-looking straw hat sitting on top of his just barely covering his eyes from another's view.

While making his way to his new living quarters her looked down to a crumpled sheet of paper grasped in his hand, his grin widened,

"Yosh! Grand line Boarding School!" the boy piped up, clearly excited to start his new life.

Two men stumbled out of a bar nearby, giddy and drunk,

"Hey you boss'll get mad that we didn't collect anything today?" The first man said without any real worry in his voice.

"Aww shit. Guess we're gonna have to pick something up real quick" The second man spouted sobering himself up. The two of them were both fairly muscular and large so they hadn't really thought overpowering a passerby would be too much trouble. The perched in the closest ally searching for their soon to be victim,

"Hey look at that." One of them whispered pointing to a young boy with a weird looking hat and bag on his shoulder.

"That should be fine. Poor kid must be new in town. Anyway lets give him a warm welcome." He said with sly smirk stitched across his face.

"So." The boy spoke to himself while reviewing his dorm placement sheet. "Room" 452, Roommate: Eustass Kid." He said happily not even noticing the two figures quickly following him from the alley he had just past. Just as the two strangers were on either side of him and closing in, the boy had a sudden burst of excitement throwing his two fists in the air, full-force into the air while his eyes closed.

"New school here I come! THWACK! SMASH!" the sudden feeling of his making contact with another abject and the yell of someone else brought him back to his senses.

"Ehh?" the boy looked down at the two seemingly older men displayed at his feet. "Did I do that?" he said furrowing his eyebrows with a pout suddenly realizing his action after being deep in thought.

He crouched down to the two men and tried shaking them awake. When that didn't work he took it upon himself to search for their ID in hopes of maybe finding their address to bring them back home. He leaned over then while his small hands carefully searched their pockets for a wallet. When he finally found it the only thing that caught his attention was a single business card jutting out from one of the slits. He slid it out reading aloud its contents,

"Hyena Family Company, 934 Mock Street Warehouse…guess I can just drop them off there." he decided placing the men one each of his shoulders like they weighed nothing.

Despite having been new to the town he found his way rather easily to the destination on the card. The two men were knocked out cold so he wasn't expecting them to wake up any time soon. As he approached the large building he noticed that it wasn't as nice on the outside as the other buildings, he slowly walked to the side door jingling the doorknob. Surprisingly it was open. The boy guessed that perhaps the two men were being expected at the warehouse.

As he opened the door it seemed dark at first then he gradually noticed the lights growing as he finally poked his head through the doorway. There were several other people inside talking but suddenly stopped at the intrusion a stranger was making.

"Hello?" the boy asked curiously while keeping his gaze on the people. There were some oddly dressed ones scattered on one side while another, probably their leader, sat in the center of the crowd. He was tan, with blond hair and a pink tank top. He also had a manic smile on his face and a slight scar on his forehead. "Sorry but I think these two guys belong to you, I think I knocked them out by accident and didn't want to leave them outside." he said sheepishly while finally bringing the two men on his shoulders into view.

The temperature suddenly dropped 10 degrees as everyone in the room stared in awe at the young boy who had the audacity to do such a thing to their lackeys. Though, there boss didn't seem to mind as much but his smile however, disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Who the hell do you think you are starting a fight with the hyena family. You have no idea how much trouble you have just bought yourself," he nearly growled to the kid in the strawhat.

The boy had a confused look on his face as the blondy stood up putting his menacing smile back on his face. He started making his way toward his intruder.

"This is perfect. I needed to blow off some steam." he said. The younger boy suddenly grasped the situation. He slid the men off his shoulders switching the cheery look on his face with something much more dangerous. He hadn't really wanted to fight his first time here but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine but you asked for it." he said simply as more of the enemy's men came and filled the balcony of the warehouse. He fully knew the outcome of this fight.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eustass Kid was pretty much a loner in the Grand Line High School. He didn't care much for others so that made it easy for him but most people avoided for one reason. He was terrifying. Kid had a nasty look on his face that said 'come near me and I'll kill you'. His fire engine hair sprouted from his head, and his build was monstrous. Overall he just seemed menacing, and it didn't help that he wore gothic make up and punk clothes.

Since it was a boarding school, all students lived inside the dorms. Most had roommates, and Kid was no exception. However, he had the pleasure through 14 roommates already. He had scared most of them off so now he was waiting in his on his bed, expecting some poor should to come in and cringe in his presence. He was almost kind of hoping someone wouldn't be scared off right away but he did have to admit it, he enjoyed his privacy.

Since he barely had any homework he decided he would _try_ and welcome his new guest, but as he was waiting, his eyelids were getting heavy. 'How long was this new kid going to take?' He glanced at his clock and it read 11:47. He decided to give up and fell asleep.

He wasn't sure what time it was but a few hours after he had fallen asleep, he became aware of slight noises coming from the door hat led to his room. Fully awake by this time he faced the wall unable to see his company. His roommate had finally arrived. 'Took you long enough' he whispered in his head. He thought of getting up and introducing himself, maybe even help him move in but he decided against it. He was sure the kid was probably tired and wanted to get some rest. Besides that, he hadn't heard any luggage or furniture being moved in either.

He listened and the newcomer made his way to the bathroom. He heard water running, rummaging through what was probably a bad then hissing of some kind. 'Was the kid injured?' After a few more minutes of painful noises from the other person he sensed him lying in bed and quickly falling into unconsciousness.

He felt himself falling back into sleepiness and let it take him over.

Kidd woke up suddenly feeling the presence of another person inside his room but calmed himself down remembering the entrance of his roommate in the middle of the night. Eyes still groggy he didn't bother looking onto the bed across the room. As he made his way into the bathroom inside their dorm he noticed the bloody bandages littered near the garbage can and the first aid kit supplies heavily supplied in the cabinets. 'Great. I have some tough guy punk'. As he was done assessing the traits so far of his roommate he made his way to finally meet him.

When he arrived at the foot of the boy's bed he stopped dead in his tracks. An extremely small figure hid under the cover only revealing thin slender ankles and a tough raven black hair, poking out from the top. His face was hidden in the sheets but his shoulder was slightly sticking out. He could clearly see the bandage seeping blood wrapping around him.

'The poor kid must've met another student on the way here and got one hell of a welcoming' Occasionally rich kids with absolutely no grasp on the real world would come in and get their asses kicked on the first day, Kid assumed he was probably one of them.

He was already a bit late so he quickly made his way to his first early class. It was pretty boring and his need to sleep was helping at all. The boarding school was very large and branched into many different rooms and wings. It was almost like a large college. Carpeted floors and wallpaper blanketed the halls for royalty. It had to be, especially for some of the super rich students.

Since his next class wasn't until noon he made his way back to his dorm where perhaps his roommate was finally awake. As he was nearing his building he noticed now that more students were up and about that some of them seemed fidgety. Eyes darted left and right and others talking frantically and their cell phone.

Not wanting to be the last one to hear the news that seemed important we walking up the nearest nervous looking kid.

As soon as the kid with the long nose spotted him his nervousness was replaced by a new fear of this rather large student looming over him. "Hey what's with all the panic around here?" He said menacingly not really meaning to.

The kid was freaking out by now, his long nose twitching ever so slightly, "Y-y-your Eustass K-kid" he stuttered at the realizing of who was in front of him.

"Yeah. Now can you answer my question?" he answered back irritably.

"Oh yeah" he replied gaining back his cool. "Apparently the entire hyena family was wiped out last night" Kid felt his non-existent eyebrows rise to the news. 'Who would be crazy enough to go after a rebel gang like that out of nowhere?' "There are a bunch of other rumors about it but one of the most popular is that they were taken out by a single man! They said he wore our school uniform and a strange hat so he probably gonna make his debut here any time now but I haven't hear of any new students coming around who could do such a thing" The kid then rambled on how if was him he would be able to beat two gangs in one night… which was obviously a lie. Kid walked away from the younger one on to his room. If such a man existed that pull off such a stunt, he would love to meet him, Kid thought as a smirk grew on his face.

Still thinking about the news he still heard he made his way up the stairs leading to his dorm room. The only new students he heard of was his roommate but he quickly pushed such a ridiculous thought away. Kid pulled out his keys to open the door, when he finally managed to open the door he was disappointed to nobody was there but just as quickly heard a flushing noise from the bathroom.

The next thing he new a frail boy walked out and their eyes met simultaneously. The boy seemed way too young and almost girlish. He had smooth creamy skin and messy hair. He noticed again his petite figure and the slender legs. His face held to large orbs of black and he had the slightest scar on his left cheek. Lips were soft looking and pink, and they were pulled in a straight line. He stared at the kid wondering why he hadn't made a face yet or cringed in the presence of himself. The other boy seemed to be taking in the sight of Kid as well and when he was done he put on a cheery grin that surprised the hell out of Kid and finally broke the silence.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Luffy, your new roommate." He said with a toothy smile. Kid was still in awe at the small boy named Luffy and how he didn't look the slightest bit afraid of him.

"Hey." Kid said dryly still at a loss of words to what was happening. There was a bit of a silence then a ~_growllll~ _Luffy patted his stomach then started towards the door grabbing Kid's wrist in the process.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" he said sharply, not appreciating how the stranger was handling him.

"I'm hungry!" the boys whined with a pout on his face. Eustass couldn't help but be taken with the cute sight. 'Wait…he just said cute, right?' Even if he did think he looked like girl he wasn't supposed to think like that.

With the boy continuously pulling on him, Kid finally gave in let himself be dragged into the cafeteria. Kid hadn't had breakfast so he quickly filled his tray and found his way to the young boy. His jaw almost dropped at the amount of food this person had that easily doubled his amount.

Without any comment on Luffy's food proportion they made there way the table Kid sat at the other day. As they started eating their meals Kid at his at a normal pace while Luffy engulfed his food like it would be taken away from him at any moment. Kid noticed how a few students that passed by gave them weird looks. Some were from _guys_ fawning over the small boy sitting at the table. Others were from students wondering why this little boy accompanied this terrifying student. Kid shot glares at a dew of them so they would stop staring…and they did, almost immediately.

"So." Kid said examining the younger boy. "You seemed pretty beat up yesterday." Kid was curious as to how seemed so alive when he had a wound that bled so much before.

Luffy put on a sheepish smile. "I woke you up last night? I tried to be quiet."

"No but I saw your bandage this morning" Luffy went rigid at the statement.

Head hung low, this caught Kid's attention "Luffy?" that was the first time he called the boy's name.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing…you only saw the bandage right?" he was making sure of something but Kid wasn't sure of what exactly. He nodded. Then Luffy's grin came back like nothing had happened. It calmed Kid down a bit. The younger boy had this aura around him that made you want to join in on his smiles even if was short-lived. He didn't mind his company for the time being and considered letting getting to know him.

Luffy went to go get more food which then surprised the older teen yet again. He has never seen anyone eat so much in his life and still be that skinny. Kid's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden approach of another student.

"So Eustass, it seems you have a pet, kinda cute actually, hehe." A tall man looking a little older came by. His black hair greased back and a cigar coming out of his mouth. He looked familiar. Kid's gaze dropped down to the hook on the man's left hand and that's when it hit him. This man was known as Sir Crocodile, he was already the leader of his father's gang, baroque works. He didn't really bother Kid as much as his comment did. For some reason, his mind went straight to defense mode and his thoughts were riddled with Luffy but he just as quickly threw them away.

"What do want Crocodile?" Kid didn't even bother to hide the sneer in his tone. Since the High School was partly a college to some students as well, there were often times older boys around the age 20. Crocodile was one of the eldest and he looked like it too.

"It's Sir Crocodile to you." he said in an unpleasant tone, and Kid fought the urge to scoff at the statement. Crocodile thought he was such a big shot now that e was a mafia boss, but not many others agreed. Suddenly remembering why he went there in the first place the older student placed his business smile back on. "Never mind that, I came to offer you a position in my family since you _are_ just a loner. It's not like your gonna get a better offer."

"HEHEHE!" now Kid really was laughing. Crocodile was unsure of how to take the response so he kept his face straight. With a mad smile taking over his face Kid made his reasoning. "Are you thinking straight? Why would someone strong work for someone who is by far _weaker_ then them? Go bother someone else old man."

The words were like nails on a chalkboard to Crocodile. A look of disdain formed on his face, he had too much pride to be insulted by the likes of him. The mood around the table greatly darkened but the man easily fought the urge to start a petty fight over this.

"You should be careful how you answer your elders around here. You can get yourself into quite the situation." Walking away now he stopped momentarily allowing his eyes to fall on the red head's companion making his way to the table. "Be sure to watch over your pet, there are a lot of bad people out there who may use him as your weakness." It was almost a threat, and the way he said with that 'I'm going to win' grin didn't make Kid feel any better.

As Crocodile walked away, Luffy finally came back with more food, Kid was thankful the boy didn't hear the conversation and get scared. The more he thought about it, the more realistic it became that perhaps it was a better idea to not include Luffy too much in the underworld if he didn't have to.

Luffy looked up the larger man and gave him a clueless innocent smile, Kid resisted, but to no prevail. He let himself smile back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A week after Crocodile's appearance Kid had been slightly more cautious. He barely knew his new roommate but the boy was rapidly growing on him. He usually didn't pay attention to the students that weren't important or were weak but this one in particular fascinated him. So he kept an eye on the boy to keep him out of danger.

Most people didn't bother him though, mostly because he would hang around Kid. However that didn't stop the occasional glances from other guys at the feminine, innocent-looking child that had entered their domain. The older teen had taken notice to the looks and would shoot dagger-eyes back at them while Luffy, clueless, continued on his way.

During that time Luffy had finally started going to class. Since he was only 17, which surprised Kid since he thought the boy was much younger, and the older teen was 19, they only had a few classes together. Luckily though, Kid's classes would end earlier and he would go pick Luffy up if he didn't have anything better to do.

Sitting on his bed now, Kid listened as Luffy rambled on about his teachers and classmates. He mentioned how he didn't know why few people spoke to him, though Kid knew why, and the ones that did were strange. Luffy had made friends with some guy with REALLY green hair, another boy with a really long nose and a blond dude that was always smoking. The way he described them made it seemed like they were all best friends already and he seemed to trust them. For now Kid would trust Luffy's judgment and not worry. Jeez, he felt like some overprotective brother.

If this person talking to him were any other person, he knew for sure he would have been pushing them away by now or worse. Being a loner suited him for the time he had spent inside that school. People there were corrupted, making back alley deals and covering up murders. Being who he was, he was occasionally put into the same situation but he didn't enjoy it. Now it was as if someone was telling him to be a good influence to the non-corrupted kid in his vicinity.

After a few more minutes of his ramblings, Luffy contracted a curious look on his face directed towards Kid.

"Oi Kid?" His face was still in a child like grin.

"Hm? What is it?" Luffy wasn't usually one to ask questions so Kid would barely have to speak back to him unless it was to say 'Wake up' or 'Get going to class'. Even then he would notice how differently he spoke to the boy when compared to speaking to strangers. Eustass Kid is someone that will send shivers down your spine just by being in his presence. To Luffy, Kid downgrades his speech to that of someone talking to a child.

"I know that a lot of people here do illegal stuff and are part of the underworld, but you don't seem that dangerous. What did you do before coming here?" Luffy spoke casually, like the subject he was now approaching was nothing. The question caught Kid's attention. Suddenly a bit distressed he scratched the back of his head trying to find the right words.

Finally collecting his thoughts together he began explain,

"You should know Luffy, you can't ask those types of questions around here."

"What do you mean?" By now he was pouting not really grasping the short reply Kid gave. Just looking at his face the older male was starting to feel bad. He couldn't go into full detail without exposing Luffy to the real world they are living in.

"Just tell me, its not like I don't know at least some things about this school." Luffy whined with the same look on his face. Kid gave in.

"The people around here, they all hold their identities very sacred to themselves. Giving out the wrong name to wrong person out here can get you killed. I'm sure you know at least that, right?" Luffy nodded, Kid continued on with his explanation.

"I'll begin with explaining the types of people that run this school. There are 4 types of peopl. One, the criminals, people who've made their way into mafias or are part of the underworld. They make up most of the school as children of big shots. Two, the hunters, they masquerade as students here flawlessly and pick off important people for business or money. Three, bosses, they are higher on the food chain and have connections everywhere. Some were once criminals that work with the government now while others hold key positions in the Social Class. Either way, they are one of the most dangerous. The last, number four, is the School Board. They have connections with just about everyone and control the police around here. It's best to stay off their radar if you wanna stay alive."

Kid looked to Luffy to check if he had understood. The younger boy's face pointed out that he was deep in thought. 'Good, I think he gets it.'

"So the pirates are bad, bounty hunters go after them, warlords don't get in trouble, and the government thinks they rule over everyone. Am I right?" Kid could feel his palm make hard contact with his face at the other boy's statement. What shocked him the most was that Luffy said this with the most serious face. He clearly wasn't going to get to him no matter what. At least he had an idea of what was going on.

"That's basically right." Kid didn't want to have to explain it again or else he was going to give himself a headache. The younger boy beamed at the recognition and started to get excited.

"So Kid, what are you?" He was expecting the question sooner or later so he answered calmly.

"I am a pirate." He didn't really get anything out of Luffy so he guessed he that he wasn't the type to really care which category a person fell into.

Luffy nodded with a slight grin then changed the subject with his curiosity sated.

Jumping on Kid's bed he draped himself over his back. "Ne, Kid? I'm hungry, let's go to the cafeteria to get some meat"

"When are you not hungry?" he said sarcastically. Luffy was still on his back as he made his way off the bed.

"You planning on staying there?" Upon hearing the boy giggle, Kid stopped arguing and started leaving the room with the boys still on his back. He moved his hands under Luffy's legs to get him in a more comfortable position so he wouldn't fall.

Kid didn't really care that he was walking out in public carrying another kid on his back, but it made him calm that not many people were around. In fact barely anybody was walking about except for a few people running towards the cafeteria. 'Was there something going on in there?'

He ignored the creeping feeling in him and focused his attention on the boy on his back. First of all, he was too light, betraying the fact that he ate like a starved gorilla. He was also a bit…warm? Kid craned his next to get a better view of the person on his back. His face was normal, no flush signaling a fever but his body temperature seemed slightly elevated. As his gave moved lower her found the reason why. Luffy was dressed in a long sleeve red sweatshirt and full-length pants. It was a bit chilly outside being the start of autumn but inside was normal temperature and definitely no need for winter garment. Just realizing now actually, this was all he ever wore most of the week with the exception of colors. The only parts of his body that Kid ever had a chance to see were his face, feet, hands, and occasionally elbows. On the slightest chance that a bit a skin was showing on any other location, Luffy was quick to cover it up. Kid found himself curious at the moment.

"Hey why are you always dressing like your going on some winter expedition?" It took a moment for him to get a response and his view on Luffy's face vanished as he went back to walking towards the cafeteria.

"More comfy." he said a bit meekly. It was just like the time he brought up that bandage on Luffy's shoulder that he saw. He dropped the subject not feeling the need to pry.

"Well let's just get something to eat, I'm getting hungry too." With that the mood changed and Kid felt the boy on his back squirm at the recollection of where they were headed.

As the two of them made their way through the grand double doors, there was a barrage of different noises in all directions. Stopping momentarily at in front of the now closed doors, they heard the chanting's of 'FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT' and 'KILL HIM'. Students were scattered all around the large room while the highest concentration was based in its center. The two of them couldn't really get a view of whoever was fighting.

"OOH! A fight! Let's see it!" Luffy was already excited at the prospect of seeing a fight and Kid was equally fascinated. As they made a path for themselves with a few people shoving and others jumping out of their way, they still couldn't get a front view. To get a better view, Luffy climbed on Kid's shoulders ignoring the small grunt of annoyance the older male made.

"See anything yet?" Kid practically had to scream over the yells and hollers of the other students.

"Nope nothing." People had seen them and started got the same idea of getting on each other's shoulders with only blocked more views of the people behind them. Luffy tapped on Kid's shoulders signaling to let him come down. When he was finally touching the floor again, he made another signal that he was going to try and get closer. Before Kid could stop him he darted away. Luffy was small so ducking in between people would be no problems, but older student was too big to follow after him.

He cursed under his breath though nobody could even hear him. Then he heard someone scream. It was a blood-curdling scream that meant someone was in a painful situation. He still couldn't see the fight but he knew enough it was one two people in combat. Around him people started to panic and suddenly try to leave. Something very bad was happening and the feeling in his gut was only worsening as he tried to look for Luffy among the people running in his direction.

After a few moments of scrambling, the room started to finally clear out. He was still looking for his younger roommate between the few people inside the room. He managed to spot him near the source of the problem. Kid tried to call after him but he just stood there, staring at scene before him. His face was unreadable but he didn't looked to be shocked or frightened. That when he noticed what he was looking at. In the center of the room stood two figures. One was slumped on the floor lying in a small pool of his blood. At first he thought he was dead but then Kid noticed he was moving slightly then glaring menacingly at the figure above him. Kid recognized him right away. It was Portgas D. Ace and member of the strongest Mafia family in the entire underworld, the D. family. He had heard that a member of the D. family had been going to this school, and apparently it was Ace. He was the youngest of the family and voted most likely to take the title of boss. The rumors about him were just as any others of with the letter D. in their name, they were powerful ruthless killers that were impossible to kill.

Kid himself wasn't that afraid of him, but he knew to keep his distance and not get involved. His top priority at the moment was to get Luffy and walk away from whatever was happening. He gaze fell back on Luffy who was still planted in the ground unmoving. Kid tried to signal at him to get his attention but the people within the area were still panicking to get out.

By now the older boy was making his way towards the younger one in an effort to drag him back but then Luffy finally moved…in the wrong direction. The kid was walking TOWARDS the maniac killer! Ace still hadn't noticed the small figure making walking in his direction and his face looked pissed. He clearly wasn't happy with what was going on. He had his opponent's blood splattered on his shirt with a few drops staining his face. In truth, Ace looked like he would kill just about anyone who was within 2 ft. of him.

"Luffy! Get away from him!" Kid shouted, but the one he was yelling at still wasn't listening. 'Why the hell isn't he listening?!' Luffy picked up his pace and Kid could only see his back at the moment. However, he almost swore he saw a grin on the boy's face before he turned.

Just as Luffy came within a 5-foot radius of Portgas D. Ace, the man finally noticed the figure coming his way. Kid could feel his heart beat so fast as he was watching everything in slow motion. Ace turned and looked at the young small boy running towards him. For a brief moment he kept the eyes of a killer on himself but then they softened at the recognition of who was in front of him. Ace immediately dropped his guard and had an astonished look on his face that Kid was confused about.

"Ace!" Luffy yelled while jumping in the air towards him, arms outstretched. He had a wide toothy smile covering his entire face. Kid was still running in his direction wondering what the hell was happening.

Kid stopped dead in his tracks, the rest of the people had just left the room and it was the three of them and a body on the floor of them alone. Luffy still in the air, tackled Ace to the ground. The strangest thing of all was that Ace was now smiling hysterically with the small body on top of him pinning him to the ground. By now they were both laughing and…hugging? Luffy had Ace's head tight against his chest and his waist in Ace's arms. Kid all of a sudden became a bit uncomfortable in the situation and turned his head slightly away.

The strange emotion passed and he walked towards the two boys on the ground. They paid no attention towards him till he spoke.

"Luffy what's going on. You know him?" Without meaning to, his voice came out a bit threatening out of habit. Ace gave him a glare then started to get up, his arms still wrapped around Luffy's slim waist. Kid gave him a glare back.

Luffy had taken notice to the two older male's staring contest and spoke up before something happened.

"Oh Kid, this is Ace. Ace, this is Kid, my roommate." Ace's eyes widened for a moment then he gave off a warm smile toward Kid.

"Ahh, you're his roommate, that makes sense. Well I guess I should thank you for taking care of Luffy up until now. So thank you." he bowed, not once loosening his grip on the boy. "I guess you're wondering how I know Luffy, eh?"

"Yeah, I'd love an explanation." Kid shot Luffy a look that said 'you have a lot of explaining to do'.

"Well me n' him used to know each other for a while years back but he had to leave for reasons not worth bringing up. I haven't seen him in about 5 years." That was all Ace was willing to share but it was enough for Kid. If there was something else Luffy wanted to add, then he would.

"You know Luffy, you have to a lot more careful around here. No starting fights unless it's to protect yourself, and DON'T let yourself get known no matter what." he said this in a stern voice like he was his parent, then his head perked up as if he was remembering something else of importance. "Oh yeah, I'll put your first 'incident' here under wraps." Ace gave him a knowing wink. Kid was suddenly lost in the conversation and Luffy looked away like he was trying to hide the fact he lied or something.

"Well I guess I should be going now, this body isn't gonna clean itself up." When they looked down at the bloodied lump on the ground, he was passed out or dead by then from the blood loss. Ace gently placed Luffy on the ground and dismissed them. "You should get going before cleanup arrives."

Luffy grabbed a puzzled looking Kid on the arm and started dragging him towards the door. His face was no longer smiling and he wanted to get Kid out of there before they got in trouble.

"Hey wait. Luffy!" He desperately wanted to know what was going on with Luffy but he knew better. If the boy wasn't willing to talk, then Kid would have to reason with so the conversation wouldn't get awkward if they happened to bring it up later on. He was going to have to make his thoughts clear.

When they finally made it out the door Kid twisted out of Luffy's grip and picked him under his arms. Before the smaller boy could struggle, Kid spoke. "Look Luffy, you obviously have some sort of history with the D. family, so let me say, if you don't want to talk about it then I won't bring it up but you have to at least promise me you're not gonna keep me out of the loop forever."

Luffy's head was hung low, hair covering his eyes and his arms hung limp in Kid's grip. Then as if nothing had happened, he lifted his head with that big goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks Kid, I'll be sure to tell you sooner or later. I trust you since you're my friend." Relief rushed over Kid and he felt much better, but he didn't put the smaller boy down yet.

"Kid?" Luffy cocked his head at the larger man holding him, then Kid did something even he surprised himself with. He pulled the small boy into an embrace burying his head in Luffy's neck.

"Idiot. You could have warned me that you knew Ace before walking up to him. I thought he was going to kill you." he voice was a bit muffled in Luffy's skin. He felt weak at the moment hugging someone but he felt secure at the same time.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, I'm a lot stronger than you think." Kid sighed and put Luffy down. He was going to have a hell of a time taking care of this boy.

"Well now that that's settled, I'm still hungry, so let's see if there is another cafeteria open."

"Yay! Food!" Luffy was full of excitement now, and was back to dragging the older male towards nearest cafeteria. Kid just went along with it with a slight smile on his lips.

Behind the pillar of the Cafeteria doors stood an older male watching Kid and Luffy's heartfelt scene. The cigar in his mouth sent smoke coming out in all directions, and as the other two left, a wicked grin played at his lips.

"So. It seems I've found the perfect weakness for that redhead bastard. Hehehe, I'm going to have fun with this."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few days since the incident with the infamous D. student. By now it was pretty much forgotten and everyone was back to their daily schedule. Kid was still watching over Luffy and was having quite a bit of fun doing it. Between the jokes and teasing Kid could honestly say he was having fun. He even broke out a genuine smile a few times, which to anyone who had ever heard of him, knew was extremely rare. For once Kid realized he had actually found someone he considers a friend. Of course he had his 'family' and workers but they didn't really count in his eyes.

Kid and Luffy were now in their dorm. Just waking up, he dragged his feat off the bed and planted them on the floor with a loud thunk. His roommate slept like a rock and didn't even stir at the noise. The older boy wiped his face with his hand clearing it of any crust or drool. His face was in its permanent scowl especially now. Oh how he hated mornings.

Walking towards the bathroom door, he stopped momentarily at the foot of the younger boy's bed. Eyes half closed due to sleepiness and face in an unreadable expression, he looked at the boy sleeping cocooned within a mountain of sheets. Not even bothering to tell him to get up Kid simply gripped the edge of the mattress and with slightest effort anyone could have seen, flipped it person and all. An even louder thud erupted from the carnage. Legs entwined between the sheets and limbs bent in odd ways, a very low murmur was heard. A few seconds later snoring came and Kid was already making his way into the bathroom with no regret to what he had just done.

When he was done Kid walked back out and started changing into his uniform. Once he was finished he took a look at himself in the mirror and glared at the reflection. Did he mention how much he hated the uniforms too? A few seconds of revising and he was done. His shirt was pulled out of his pants, the tie was loosened and front buttons of his jacket were pulled apart. 'Much better'

The older teen suddenly remembered the lump of flesh deeply sleeping near an overturned mattress. Very calmly he walked towards him and crouched down so he was almost eye level and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If you don't get up all the food in the cafeteria is going to disappear." The reaction was almost immediate. The small boy's eyes shot open and he began flailing trying to get the covers off. Unfortunately while thrashing around like a mad man, his head made hard contact with the corner of the nightstand. Luffy stopped momentarily to rub the growing bump on his head.

Kid on the other hand had a bit of a mean smile on while chuckling under his breath.

"Ne Kid. That was mean." Luffy whined and pouted at the same time but this only made the older student laugh harder. Suddenly hungry…again the small boy grabbed his uniform and ran to the bathroom in a rush to go the cafeteria. They both slept pretty late so they were just barely going make it. Once Luffy was done both of students grabbed their bag and started to head to the door. Just as Kid's hand made its way to the door knob a bell sounded throughout the rooms in all the dorms signaling the start of the first class.

Luffy sunk to the ground as the prospect of food just escaped him. Kid didn't have a first class so the cafeteria was still available to him.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class. Then you can eat afterwards." Kid tried lifting his spirits and it worked. The younger boy suddenly lightened up with a happy grin and nodded. With the problem solved Kid began to open the door again when suddenly he was suddenly greeted with a kid. 'Wait…is that green hair?'

The two stared at each other with identical scowling faces. Kid thought it was probably one of Luffy's admirers, although this is the first time one of them had the balls to step up right to their dorm…the dorm Eustass Kid lived in. Just as he was about to shove the teenager off Luffy popped out from behind Kid's wider form with a wide grin.

"Zoro! What are you doing here?" The outburst shook Kid from his train of thought and he looked down to his roommate.

"You know him?" If he really tried to, Kid sort of recalled Luffy talking about some friends in his class.

"Yeah, he's in my first class with me. Zoro did you get lost again?" The green haired stranger flinched a bit at that last question but quickly regained his posture.

"Not my fault this place is so damn confusing." He was muttering excuses while simultaneously trying to avoid eye contact. "I remembered you said something about being in room 452 so I went to check if you had left for class yet." Kid was just listening in on the conversation when he realized Luffy was probably going to be late. He grabbed the black haired boy by the shoulder and pushed him along with the uninvited guest outside the door.

"Oi you. Take him to class before he's late." He directed the command to Zoro then turned his attention back to his friend. "Get someone to walk you back here when you're done. I'll have class by then." Before either of them could argue Kid shut the door and sat back down on his bed to take a nap for a bit.

Just as he started to drift off to sleep, Kid felt a vibration in his pocket. He rummaged through his pants taking out his cellphone. One look at the caller ID and a long and heavy sigh was heard. Dammit he really didn't feel like dealing with his 'family' right now. Kid was next in line to take his father's weapons dealer shop so it was to be expected to become more involved in the family affairs. However, his dislike to almost everyone he met did not make things easier for him.

"What is it?" His voice was clearly unhappy and if anyone could see his face at the moment, it would be even more obvious.

"It's me. Come down, your father wants to speak to you." The voice on the other end was emotionless and flat. Kid recognized it almost immediately.

"Sure, whatever blondie." That was just a nickname the student gave to this person. Killer, although may have seemed like an even weirder nickname, was possibly the only person Kid could tolerate from where he came from. Between being quiet most of the time and not prying in his life, he hated him the least.

Kid hung up the phone and started heading out wanting to get this meeting done quickly. Skipping class once or twice wasn't a big deal since he had done quite a few times already.

Sticking his hands in his pocket and draping on a coat, Kid made his way off school grounds. It was a bit chilly outside but his dark coat had extra fur near the collar to keep him comfortable. The clouds kept the scenery dull and gray but he didn't really care about what was going on around him. The usually high-class looking streets were once again empty and quiet. After walking for a few minutes, he was almost to the base. 'What was so important that I needed to be involved?' His father directly requesting a meeting was a bit strange and it wasn't like they were the closest father and son in the world. Damn, the more he was thinking about it the more he began scowl. It was a bad habit of his to start frowning automatically when he was in a bad mood. Luffy had even pointed it out to him calling it his 'grumpy face'.

A few more minutes of brooding and the red head student walked up to a large mansion. The exterior wasn't overly extravagant but it couldn't be considered some warehouse either. The building could be described as gothic with the occasional gargoyle or two. Now that he looked closer it even looked a bit frightening with a dark appearance and a deserted aura, although technically for him it was more of his home. No wonder his punk gothic look had suited him growing up.

Walking through the front entrance, Kid marched through the halls occasionally passing by a maid or two. The inside of the mansion was decorated with dark and crimson tints. Antique weapons hung on several walls and black chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Needless to say, the interior of the manor was more "medieval Victorian" than "extravagant rich man".

Nearing the end of the hallway Kid was led to an opening where a majority of his 'family' was sitting. He ignored everyone's presence and in return they did the same. He simply found the nearest couch and made himself comfortable until the meeting started.

After a minute passed and Killer walked up to Kid.

"You should go see him now." In the same monotone voice the man with long wild blond hair was the first to speak.

"I don't need to listen to this meeting?" Kid's voice was just a bit sarcastic and he had an uninterested face on. He question was met with silence but he wasn't really expecting an answer. Instead he just got up and left the room to a new set of hallways. Kid kept his hands in his pocket and a scowl on his face as he made his way to his father's room. It wasn't as if he hated the man but he didn't enjoy his company either. As a child he had spent little to no time with him since his father was always away on business and had a great talent of avoiding his only son.

Kid stopped short as he finally reached a door at the end hallway. Grabbing a hold of the doorknob and gently pushing it open he walked inside. It was dark but the fireplace dimply outlined a turned chair and table.

"What? No greeting for your only son?" When he didn't get an answer, a now frustrated Kid stomped up to the chair to turn it around.

"What's with ignor…?" The red head stopped momentarily. The chair where his father was supposed to speak to him was empty and there wasn't a trace of anyone else in the room.

"Heh. Figures the old man would do this. Very clever." Kid let out a heavy sigh and started making his way towards the door but paused as a white paper caught the edge of his vision. Picking it up he unfolded it to reveal a short script letter.

_Dear Eustass, _

_ I am sorry that I was only able to leave you this letter however it was necessary for our next assignment. It is very important what I am about to share with you._

_I have been in contact with Basil Hawkin's gang and his fortunes have recently been predicting an important factor coming to our area. The rising powers in your school will play large role. So whoever or whatever is coming may either bring great prosperity or chaos to our world so it is vital you keep your guard up at all times. I have sent myself away to do some research, until then I leave all family matters to you. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Father_

"Leave all family matters to me, huh." Nothing else in the letter really caught kid's attention, but this part meant he would have to do all that paperwork. Crumpling the piece of paper Kid tossed the letter into the fireplace not staying long enough to watch it all burn.

Killer greeted him as he walked back into the family room but Kid didn't bother to hang around.

"Your in charge 'till I get back." After receiving a small nod in response he started back to his school grounds.

Once the outline of his house was out of view Kid started thinking about the letter again. 'What was he talking about "important factor"?' As far as he knew absolutely nothing interesting ever happened around here except the usual assassinations and back door deals. This was even more so for his school. 'Wait… was he talking about that rumor about hyena's group?' After all it was probably just that, a rumor.

Kid was almost to the school but he faintly heard a click of something. Growing up with so many weapons he knew exactly what made this sound and bent backwards fast enough to narrowly avoid a bullet making contact with his skull. Slowly getting up into a straight position Kid exhibited a manic grin as he faced the direction of the now anxious shooter. His gaze led him to a hooded figure crouching in the alley but before Kid could say anything the shooter was on his feet and sprinting back the way he came.

"You got some guts running after that little stunt." Speaking to him self, Kid's blood was rushing excitedly. He had wanted to burn off some steam after dealing with his father. Casually walking in large strides and taking shortcuts the large red head managed to always stay a few feet behind the mystery shooter.

After a few more minutes of cat and mouse Kid began to get bored and decided to end it. He cut off the running man in front a large warehouse catching him off guard and easily grabbed him by the neck. Kid lifted him off the ground with ease and the victim was helplessly dangling and panicking. He ever so slightly tightened his grip causing chocking sounds to erupt but just as he was about to finish him off several men with pointing guns surrounded him. Not given any other choice the student dropped his former assailant and walked inside the warehouse when one of the other men ushered him inside.

The men that led him inside were cautious, keeping their guns pointed at his back at all times. Once inside the warehouse Kid noticed all the lights were shut off leaving their only light source the open door but soon enough that was shut too giving them complete darkness. Just as his eyes started to adjust someone flipped on the switch blinding him for a moment.

Still squinting, Kid slowly opened his eyes. Between his blurry vision he was able to make out one figure across the room… Crocodile. He had a grin plastered on his face as Kid was made to stand in the center of the room.

"Glad you could finally make it mister Eustass Kid." The guns were still pointed towards the young student and it took a moment for him to piece all his thoughts together quietly. Before the gang leader could speak his next threat he was cut off by a cynical laugh.

"Hahaha! Crocodile? You must be crazy, to think you would try to pull off a stunt like this. Don't you know that within a few minutes I could bring you all to an early grave?" Kid had remembered the threats the other man had thrown during their last encounter but never did he think that this arrogant bastard would do something so plainly… well stupid.

Still laughing like a madman Kid surveyed his opponent expecting a flustered man but was given something else instead. The young boss was not angry at all, in fact he was still grinning slightly. Picking up on it, Kid regained his senses long enough to ask another question.

"So why bring me here Crocodile? Are you still angry about our your rejection? We both know you are in no position to overpower me." Black hair slicked back and cigar in his mouth, this man had a build similar to Kid's. However, despite his social position Crocodile had never been in an actual fight with the red head.

"Who ever said anything about overpowering you?" He obviously had this planned and if Kid knew anything about this man it's that he was very cunning. "You are simply going to submit to me."

"Oh yeah? Mind explaining how?" This was just getting annoying now. The sooner he can kick everyone's ass for bothering him the better.

"Well you are going to have to… if you don't want something precious of your to be broken." The room became frighteningly silent and Kid could feel his stomach twisting in an agonizing way. He recalled some of Crocodile's words in their last argument.

"_Be sure to watch over your pet, there are a lot of bad people out there who may use him as your weakness."_

Kid's head was hung low and his eyes were just short of visible. Everyone inside the area could practically feel the ferocious aura surrounding him including his captor.

"Oh. It seems you recognized as to whom I referring to." Upon seeing the state Kid was in, Crocodile could only describe his feelings right now as a deep satisfaction. "It won't be too long now before he arrives. My men should have apprehended him already easily, especially since he looks so weak."

Kid was left standing their drowning in his own thoughts. He knew that Luffy was a twig and could probably break just as easily. He had told him to find someone to walk him home…but if that didn't happen then he would be kidnapped right now. More than anything, he just wanted to kill everyone as quickly as possible and intercept the kidnapping. However the risks were too high so Kid knew what was going to happen. Crocodile was going to get his revenge in whatever way he wanted and when Luffy arrived safely he would give some splendid payback.

Gritting his teeth Kid lifted his head and swallowed his pride. Sure it may hurt like hell but he'd be damned if he let Luffy suffer for something that involved him.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Each word felt like poison in his mouth but now wasn't the time to complain. Crocodile on the other hand seemed to be enjoying this greatly. With a wide grin across his face he began giving orders.

"Kneel." Face in a scowl Kid did as he was told. Crocodile slowly walked up to the now kneeling red head and using his hook, lifted his chin. "This should teach you a lesson." Using his only hand he lifted Kid by his hair and pulled back his golden hook in a lunging position. Kid never once broke eye contact and prepared himself for what was coming next but just as Crocodile swung a loud ringing echoed throughout the warehouse.

Hook inches from his opponent's face the older student made a disgruntled noise before dropping Kid and digging in his pocket for his phone. After checking the caller ID the scowl in his face deepened.

"This had better be good. I told those idiots to just bring the brat here." He flipped open the phone and placed it near his ear angrily.

"What is it? You should be here by now…"

"AHHH! _CRASH! _WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEND US BOSS…." The rest of the line could be heard dead and the room came to a standstill. Crocodile's face was in an unreadable expression but a moment later a vein popped out on his forehead before the phone was crushed in his grip.

"Go find out what hell is happening!" He shouted towards a few of his men. They looked terrified but started moving towards the main doors. However, before they could open them the double doors leading to their whereabouts suddenly crashed to the ground sending up a dense cloud of smoke.

Kid was still kneeling on the ground in awe of what was happening. Something had happened on the phone, he had ordered his men to solve the problem, and then the main doors came tumbling down. Between the smoke Crocodile and Kid could make out a thin looking figure making its way inside.

No less than a minute later the smoke finally cleared out and everyone could feel the temperature drop 10 degrees. There stood a thin looking boy in their school uniform. He harbored a childish looking grin on his face and was holding two extremely beaten men in either of his fists being dragged. He seemed completely oblivious to his situation and continued to walk in the warehouse. Once he was completely inside did he finally take a good look at his surroundings, including the other two familiar faces in the center of the room.

"Huh? Feels sort of Déjà vu." He dropped the two men he was holding and finally recognized the kneeling figure. Then with the same crazy grin he waved to the only red head in the room. "Hey Kid! I came to get you! …. And to beat somebody ass." Kid swore he had no idea what the HELL was going on.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am _sooooo_ sorry for not updating this in months! Even this chapter "which is what happened while Kid's situation was happening" I actually had this chapter done for a while but never got around to adding the finishing touches or deciding to add the best part which would have made it really long. So I hope you guys keep reading this and hopefully I will have more time to write this now that the school sports season is over for me. also. Reading the reviews for this story really pushed me to hurry up and finish that next chapter so thanks for anyone who reviewed!**

**FYI: I plan on continuing this story throughout till the end including my only other story "luffy comes to visit" so I will try to get that out soon before i publish the next chapter of this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Previous to Kid's encounter with Crocodile**

"Oi you. Take him to class before he's late." Kid directed the command to Zoro then turned his attention back to his friend. "Get someone to walk you back here when you're done. I'll have class by then." With that the door was shut in the two student's faces.

_Second bell rings_

"Come Zoro! We gotta get to class!" Luffy grabs the green-haired student's hand and sprints off down the hallway ignoring the fumbles his friend is making.

"Luffy! w-wait! Slow down!" Not taking off correctly, the older student had a hard time keeping up with his friend. On the other hand the smaller student, dragging the broken compass, just laughs all the way to his first class.

After a few more moments of scrambling, they somehow made it to class just before the teacher called attendance. By this time most of the other students had already arrived so they had to sneak to their seats by their friends quietly. The teacher was busy correcting some papers so pretended to ignore the late students walking in until they reached their seats.

Luffy, still pulling Zoro, climbed the rows to the only empty chairs usually reserved for them. Beside the seats were two other students, a blond smoking a cigarette right in the middle of the classroom and a curly haired boy with a rather long nose. When they finally arrived they sat down quickly.

Sanji, the blond student said hello by giving his usual glare at Zoro who responded with the same greeting. 'Where the hell were you guys?' Sanji didn't even need to speak, the message was obvious. Luffy whispered back before an all out war erupted from the two delinquent students.

"I woke up late and Zoro got lost again!" Luffy fought back a chuckle as he mentioned the other student's "problem". Zoro just turned away a bit flustered.

"Nice of you to finally join us, straw-hat-san, swordsman-san. " Just as they thought they were in the clear, the said students became quiet for a moment as the their teacher, Robin, singled them out. The rest of the class turned their attention to the late students in the back of the class. Luffy and Zoro looked to their blond and long-nosed friend for back-up but were given the cold shoulder in fear of getting into trouble also.

Luffy turned his head slightly while trying to whistle as if he was trying to tell a bad lie and Robin just giggled. Zoro on the other hand lowered his head into his palm muttering profanities.

"This is going to be a long day."

The next few classes went by quite fast. After history with Robin, Luffy had music class with professor Brook, health with doctor Chopper and personal finance with Nami. It was never too boring since he had Usopp in all his classes but Sanji, being a year older than him, only had that one class with him. The same went for Zoro however he did have the same last class as Luffy.

While going from class to class the small student couldn't help wonder why Kid hadn't come to pick him up for any of them. He was usually waiting to walk him to wherever if he didn't have a class of his own. Oh well, Luffy forgot the subject quickly as Usopp was started talking about some strange adventure including a giant goldfish and island made his poop.

When the last bell rang signaling the end of his lessons for the day Luffy was already bouncing with excitement for that meal Kid had promised him. However the joy ended when Zoro came up to him.

"Hey your roommate said something about walking you back to your room right?" The swordsmen could help feeling a little guilty for breaking the news.

"Yeah." Luffy and Usopp were barely listening since they were preoccupied with another one of the curly-haired boy's stories.

"Well I have to meet up with my 'family' for some kendo practice. Usopp, mind walking him home? I don't wanna hear it from that roommate of his." It was more of a demand than a request but the student looked terrified at the thought of it. Did Zoro _really_ want him to go anywhere near that redheaded monster?! Just the thought of that last confrontation with him sent shivers down his spine. Thank goodness he had just overheard that rumor about the hyenas from another group of students but it wasn't really like he had actually believed it. I mean who could actually take out an ENTIRE gang in one night?

"U-uh. You m-mean you w-want me t-to walk Luffy to h-his dorm? T-he dorm E-eustass K-kid is in?" His stuttering was cut off as Zoro just gave his reply.

"Thanks. I gotta go, have fun." With that the green haired male left leaving behind a shaking Usopp. Thankfully Luffy sensed his friends discomfort and made an easy decision.

"It's ok Usopp. I can walk home by myself. Why does everyone assume I'll get into trouble if I'm alone?" He asked that last part seriously but Usopp could shake his head with a disapproving look. At the same time he couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the suggestion his friend made.

"That'd be great, well see ya tomorrow!" He waved goodbye as they parted ways to their own rooms.

Luffy made his way to his dorm rather quickly. He sure was hungry since the last thing he ate was lunch but that was almost an HOUR ago. Maybe he could fit in a quick snack before heading back. Luffy was contemplating his choices as he paced back to his room.

Even though Kid wasn't with him none of the other students dared to go up to the younger student. However that didn't stop the slightly longer glances he would get but it wasn't like he, being as clueless as he was, paid attention to any of them anyway.

Dressed in his uniform, Luffy had on his dark pants, dress shoes and his V-neck sweater that was just a bit too big. He had on his signature straw-hat that he seldom ever removed and a wide grin. When he started nearing his dorm he clumsily dug inside his pockets for the keys trying to fish them out but when he did he felt an unfamiliar hand grab his shoulder. Instinct kicked in and before he knew it there was a familiar sense of weight being thrown over his shoulder and a sickening crack.

"Damn, I did it again." Luffy slightly scolded himself before checking on his victim. Bending down he figured the guy must have smacked his face on the wall and was out cold…on the bright side at least there was no blood. Strike that, dribbles of blood were just now starting to flow from his nose.

After a minute of a staring contest with the unconscious form, it started to shift around. Still crouching down the small student watched intently as the other man, whom he presumed was another student, take in his surroundings. When irritated eyes finally landed on other student he jumped up quickly then lunged at him.

Luffy simply dodged to the side thinking he must have tripped while getting up. However when the man's attempt to grab hold of the kid didn't work, he tried several more times but in the end it was futile.

"Dimmit kid! Stay still for a second will you? I just came to drop you off somewhere!" Luffy had just been dodging the other man but stopped momentarily once his imagination began to work.

"Will this place have food?" You could practically see the drool pooling at the side of his mouth. His assailant wasn't quite sure what to say. 'Was this guy stupid? Who would go with their attacker just for food?' He blew it off and just played along.

"Yeah sure…just come quickly. Our boss has prepared a special banquet for you." Luffy's grin couldn't have gotten any wider as stars grew in his eyes. The other male was dumbstruck at the amount of stupidity being shown before him but couldn't help the snicker at his own success.

"Just follow me and we'll be there shortly." His unaware prisoner simply nodded. Not even after a minute of walking another man approached them, he seemed to be a student and began leading Luffy to Crocodile's warehouse.

"He came without a fight? What's taking you so long then?" Luffy wasn't really paying attention to their new company, he was still daydreaming about foods he would be able to have soon.

"It wasn't my fault. The kid was being stubborn!" The two of them were a few paces ahead of the smaller student occasionally glancing back at him.

"Well never mind, but you should have seen what was going on back at the base! Man, I wish I could've stayed." A cruel smile was visible on his face. His partner had an interested expression so he continued with the explanation. "The Boss had just brought in that good for nothing Eustass Kid and I'm sure he has something _very_ special planned for him." Luffy's ears picked up the mention of Kid's name but kept quiet for the moment…something felt off.

"Oh right, did you check out the new weapons that were just shipped in? Apparently were gonna test them on the newbies but maybe we'll get the chance to use it on that bastard instead." Both laughed in unison but what they failed to notice was the sudden change in atmosphere.

They were all isolated from any public areas since they were in an alley nearing the hideout but the seclusion began to give off an eerie distant feeling. The two men started to notice and broke their fit of laughter and looked straight ahead to notice their captive suddenly standing in front of them.

"When the hell did you get in front of us?" 'What was wrong with the kid now?' Something had definitely changed. The clueless, light aura had disappeared and was replaced by something much darker. The younger boy just stood unmoving with his eyes just out of sight from his straw-hat but you could notice the obvious frown staining his face.

"Kid. Where is he?" Finally lifting his face into view, the question seemed simple enough but there was an unmistakable threat lingering in the words. In that moment the boy's eyes were completely glazed over with a look of death and disgust on an entirely different level then the two men had ever encountered. There was a numbing sensation revolving around their entire body, as they stood unmoving. It took a moment for them to recover from the shock before they returned to their former consciousness and resumed the mission.

"Damn, I think he heard us." The first man tried sounding annoyed but you could just barely make out the tint of fear at the edge from the previous experience.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's just bring him in by force… They can be tortured together." The second man had a hard time keeping back his sadistic smile as he made a grabbing motion toward the smaller student.

The next few moments happened in just seconds. The man's attempt to grab Luffy was stopped when instead apprehending the boy, his arm was gripped tightly by the younger student hard enough to splinter to bone. Eliciting a scream from the second man, Luffy threw him behind his shoulder only to have him crash violently into a fence.

The first man was too stunned to do anything but charge forward in an attempt to overpower the smaller figure. However that ended horrifically when his opponent ducked down and made lunge at his knee causing it to bend in a wrong way thus earning himself another scream of pain.

By this time the man who fell into the fence gained consciousness and frantically searched for his cell phone to contact the man he called boss. He fumbled with the buttons as he watched in terror as his friend's leg brake.

'One ring…two rings… just answer the goddamn phone already!' As the phone started ringing he decided in the spit second to try and save his partner from the monster in front of them but their captive was already expecting him. In one swift motion Luffy turned to his oncoming opponent and made his move.

"What is it? You should be here by now…" The voice on the other end of the phone made an annoyed remark but the man who had called him didn't have a chance to reply when he was slammed forcefully to the other end of the alley making him drop the phone. He yelled quite loudly just before he made a crashing sound going through a glass window. The only other man was left lying on the ground still in pain from his leg injury but he was able to notice the cell phone and picked it up quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEND US BOSS?!" He screamed loudly into the device demanding an explanation but wasn't given a chance to hear it. The only other student there crushed the phone in his hand and the man was knocked out by a quick impact to his head.

The devastation to the surrounding area actually wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. A few broken fences, a smashed window and a dent or two in the concrete walls. All in all it could have been much worse.

Coming down from his high, Luffy was left standing there in a panting mess. He never enjoyed doing this too often except for cases of self-defense. He needed to control his strength, at least for now but he couldn't help it. He may have seemed like it but he was no airhead, those guys were speaking about Kid, one of his good friends here.

_Weapons. Torture. Kid._ It was easy enough to figure out these guys weren't planning a banquet…unfortunately. Damn his stomach. Like hell he would let anybody hurt his best friend here!

He felt the need to hurry now. Not wanting to leave to the two men he had just brutally beat up behind Luffy picked them up with ease and made his way to the only opening in the dark alley. Within a few feet the passage opened up to reveal a moderate looking warehouse that still looked in use.

This was it. The raven-haired student couldn't help the smile crawling its way up to his face. He was gonna get to see Kid again but more than anything he would make sure he was safe. Just by physical appearances Luffy knew Kid was no pushover…but if he guessed right he knew that his friend was admirable and would selflessly jump in front of the bus the save a friend. It was a bit of shame that he had never known what Luffy was truly capable of. In fact once he was through with kicking the ass of whoever's plan this was, he and his roommate would be able to have a spar every now and then.

Walking up to what he assumed were the main door of the warehouse the small student took one large breath of air before lifting his leg and bringing it against the door with a considerable amount force. The effect was immediate. The double doors came crashing down sending up a good deal of smoke but not enough to suffocate in. So with that Luffy walked in with his two assailants from earlier hung on his shoulder and a determined smile.

Once most of the smoke cleared out a bit he noticed a few figures near the center of the area, one standing while the other kneeled. There were also a few other figures surrounding them. Wait a minute… something about this felt eerily familiar. What was it again? He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Huh? Feels sort of Déjà vu." By this time the other people in the room had no choice but to notice him especially with his grand entrance. On Luffy's end, the situation was likewise, he saw a lot of people in the room he didn't recognize. Wait… Kid is here! 'I found him! I found him!'

With his signature grin Luffy tried getting his friends attention by waving his hand excitedly at him, though it wasn't really needed, and dropped the two men still resting on his shoulders ungracefully. 'Oops, I hope that doesn't bruise too bad, shi shi.'

The look on the red head's face was priceless. In fact he looked really funny! Finally getting to point why he came there in the first place, Luffy called out to him.

"Hey Kid! I came to get you! …. And to beat somebody ass."


End file.
